


little things

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, biker ratchet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: Maybe to others, Ratchet was some big, scary biker-turned-doctor, and he was, but to you, he wasyourRatchet, and you would absolutely have it no other way





	little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suna_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_scribbles/gifts).



The days where Ratchet would sleep in, face smooshed into the mountain of pillows as he would snore away were your favorite days. It made you happy to see he was actually getting some sleep, even if you had to threaten to lay across his back until he would call in sick to work, it was worth it when he would inevitably start snoring and would nuzzle into his favorite pillow, arms wrapped tightly around it as the blankets would shift to his mid-back

You never really did try to stop yourself from spreading your open palm against his back, tracing old scars and hidden wounds long-since healed. If he had a particularly hard time falling asleep, you would straddle his hips and massage his back until you could see the stress leaving him. And sometimes, when you were feeling particularly brave, you would slip your fingers between his own callous ones and you would just lay there for hours, listening to the sound of him breathing as your thumb would gently rub his knuckles. It was the little things you absolutely adored about him

But when he was awake, he could make your heart stop with just a look, the same one he got when Kup would call and you would both race to break out the ’ _Old Hog_ ’ as he affectionally named his bike, racing alongside your childhood friends with nothing to hold onto except Ratchet, and you loved him all the more because you knew he would never let anything happen to you

It was during those times where you’d all end up in some run-down little pancake shop where you all could just sit there for hours, laughing at old memories and stories. You still laughed about the time a newbie of Kups gang, Drift, had startled poor Sunstreaker so badly that he and his twin both nearly jumped out of their skins before chasing after him

Looking back, the memory you held the closest to your heart was when Ratchet had first taken you out on the open road with the O _ld Hog_ , having had pulled over to star-gaze as he held you close with his coat wrapped around your shoulders. Ratchet may not be able to drop everything and just drive like he used to, but the passion was still there and you could feel it when he held you close and would whisper against your skin about how he loved you

Maybe to others, Ratchet was some big, scary biker-turned-doctor, and he was, but to you, he was  _your_  Ratchet, and you would absolutely have it no other way


End file.
